PedoSasoXNekoShotaDei
by RedSand
Summary: As the name implies :P Just a sasodei lemon, but at least it's something


Sasori wandered down the alleyway, humming to himself and pondering his life. He's 28 years old and alone, would he always be that way? Oh well, best leave it unpondered. He kept walking, his hands stuffed into his black jean's pockets until he heard the faint sound of giggling. He walked off to investigate, the sound interested him, and what he found was… well, it was a surprise to say the least. It was a kid, with long blond hair and sad, deep blue eyes, sitting next to a cardboard box against a building in an alleyway. He was virtually wearing rags, and it was more than clear that box was his home. He walked over to him slowly, not wanting to startle him. He crouched down next to him and cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Um… hi… who are you?" He asked. The kid looked up at him with a smile, but it was killed by his eyes. "I'm Deidara un, who are you?" He replied, excited and perky. "I'm Sasori, what are you doing here alone?" He asked, not wanting to push things but just trying to make conversation. "I'm… all alone un… I have no one because…" He said before burying his face in his knees.

"Because why?" Sasori asked before beginning to stroke his back. Deidara lifted up his head and let his cat ears fold up and began brushing his tail against the redhead. "You…" Sasori began finding it a little unbelievable "You're a neko?" Deidara nodded a little before Sasori stood up and offered the blond his hand.

"Did you maybe wanna come home with me?" He asked, Deidara perking back up. "Really un? I can go with you?" He excitedly asked, jumping up and following the redhead. "Sure, come on cutie!" Sasori happily said while leading him back home. They got there pretty fast and got inside, Deidara still happy he had a place now. "So Deidara, how old are you?" Sasori asked.

Why was he so interested in this kid? What made him so special? "Fourteen un, how about you danna?" Danna? Where did that come from? "I'm 28 hun." Hun? Cutie? What the hell was going on? "Wow danna, you're old un!" Deidara perkily exclaimed. Sasori smiled and mussed the teens hair before walking to the bedroom. "If you want to you can come crash with me in bed, or on the couch, either's ok." He said, Deidara trailing behind him. He smiled as the little blond followed behind like a duckling follows it's mother, but why? This kid…

Something was up about him. He was a neko, after all. Once he was in his bedroom he tossed off his shirt, and Deidara seemed to follow his action. Deidara then stripped to his briefs, and Sasori couldn't help but stare. His yellow tail wiggled behind him, his ears flicked back and forth as he rubbed them the way a cat would, and that innocent look he gave… now it was obvious why this kid was so special to him.

Sasori took off his pants as well, stripped to just his red boxers. He climbed into bed and patted it to motion the neko over. Deidara climbed in facing his danna, closed his eyes, and a second later fell asleep. Sasori could only stare at the beautiful sleeping boy. He reached out and pulled the blond closer to him followed by a short kiss on the forehead. But that only left him hungry for more.

Sasori kissed him on the cheek, then lips, then neck, collarbone, all without waking him. Once he pulled the blanket down to begin on his nipples the neko shuttered at the mix of cold air and pleasure. "S-Sasori no danna… un… that's good… but bad… danna… un…" He moaned as Sasori latched to his nipple, sucking, licking, and biting the small nub, sometimes switching between nipples. Once he was done he placed one hand on the side of Deidara's head, holding them in place so their eyes could meet.

They didn't need words, their eyes said it all. Sasori moved his face a bit closer, and Deidara followed this action as well, eventually the two meeting in a deep kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and opened his mouth to release a moan. Sasori took the opportunity to push his tongue into the boys mouth and used it to coax his out to play. Deidara couldn't help but release another moan into Sasori's mouth as the redhead's free hand slid down to his crotch and began massaging him through his underwear. The kiss broke and Sasori began sliding down the neko again, his chest, stomach, licking at his bellybutton to excite the blond, and finally to his crotch.

He pulled his briefs off and began slowly stroking his small cock until it was fully hard and leaking precum, much to Sasori's delight. He lowered his head and took the neko's entire length in his mouth at once. He began slowly sucking, and enjoying every light moan that escaped the blonde's lips. "Ahh… danna… it feels like it's gonna explode un!" He moaned and gasped, gripping onto Sasori's red silk sheets to keep from grabbing his master's head. All at once his orgasm swept over him and he couldn't help but bust his load in Sasori's mouth. His tail curled up and wrapped around Sasori's shoulder as he panted, eyes shut tight and small moans escaping his lips.

Sasori climbed back on top of his little blond, swallowed his come, and planted another deep kiss on him. "Is this the first time you've done this?" He asked, Deidara slowly nodding and muttering a small un. "Do you want to go further?" He followed up, Deidara looking a bit confused. "What do you mean danna un?" He asked as his master began placing kisses over his chest and stomach. "Well," He started before pulling off his boxers and tossing them aside, "there's a lot more we can do…" He purred before stroking the neko's cock back hard.

He crawled on top of his uke and pressed his legs up against his chest, Deidara getting the hint and holding them in place. He parted the teen's cheeks and took in the site of his tight entrance before moving in and licking it. Deidara let out a small gasp and Sasori repeated the action, slowly licking prodding, latching on and sucking, anything to lube him up. "Now comes the real fun." He breathed as he pressed his cock against the wet hole. Deidara let out a small groan as Sasori's length slowly pushed inside, but once the head was in it quickly sheathed itself.

"Mmm, ahh, danna un!" Deidara moaned, gripping onto the sheets as Sasori let him adjust. Deidara let go of his legs and allowed Sasori to hoist them up his chest and let them dangle over his shoulders, his tail curling up and fanning across Sasori's back. The redhead let out a barely audible moan as the fur swept across his back, Deidara not hearing past his own moans and pants. Sasori pulled partway out, the blonde's red face making him so horny he could barely control himself, then thrust back into the boy's prostate, forcing a moan so loud it made Sasori wince. He repeated the action until a steady rhythm formed.

He gripped Deidara around the waist with one hand and began pulling him against him to match his thrusts, the blond catching on and bucking into him on his own soon. Sasori moved his hand from his waist to his small cock, stroking it back and forth and earning louder moans from his uke. "Gahh, danna, I'm cumming again! Gonna cum!!" Deidara squealed, Sasori only grunting before they both came at once, Sasori filling his neko full of his salty goodness and Deidara finishing onto their chests and stomachs.

"Sasori no danna un…" Deidara moaned as the redhead pulled out and rolled next to him. "Hmm? What is it Dei?" He replied, playing with his yellow locks, and occasionally his sensitive cat ears. "Can I stay with you un?" He asked, his little eyes so innocent Sasori couldn't help but plant a wet kiss on him. "Of course Dei, you're my neko now."


End file.
